The Demons companion, The Demons Angel
by sesshy202
Summary: On her 19th Birthday, Rin has made her decision to leave the human village and all those she has known to follow Sesshomaru once again. But as she got older, she realized exactly what he meant to her. But how much did she mean to him?


Decided to finally write an Inuyasha FF. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Chapter one : Homecoming

RIN

Today was the day.

I was finally 19, my nineteenth spring was here.

I was finally free.

As I packed some cloths and some food along with other small necessities in a bag that Kagome had brought for me from her era, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

Sesshomaru-sama was going to be here soon and I wanted to be ready. The sooner I left the happier I would be again by his side.

"Rin, are you sure ye don't want to stay longer?" came Lady Kaede's voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry, but I've waited for this day for such a long time. Thank you very much for taking me in, I had such fun here," I said turning to face the woman who had been like a mother to me for the past years.

Closing the bag by its miniature metal rail like Kagome taught me, I gave Kaede a warm hug with all my might.

"I'm sure gonna miss having ye around here," she said as she wrapped her arms around me in return.

"Ye remember all I taught ye?" she asked.

"From the first thing you taught me about herbs to stringing a bow," I laughed.

"Remember to bid farewell to ye friends before ye leave," she advised turning to leave.

"Yes Lady Kaede."

But deep down I didn't want to. It was going to be too sad and I hated goodbyes. But I knew I had to. My whole life had been filled with nothing but love and fun after Sesshomaru-sama came.

With a sigh I grabbed the bag and made my way outside.

The weather was beautiful and the sun shone brightly in the vast blue sky. The grass was a healthy green and the birds chirped happily all around.

"So you're really going to leave?" came a voice.

Holding the bag in my hands I smiled without looking at him.

"Minoru-kun..."

Minoru-kun was my best friend in the village but recently we had become distant. Since the day we met I told him about this day, but he never accepted or understood how I could go off with a demon again.

"Rin, stay here, in the village. With me..." he pleaded.

I felt him come closer to me. I didn't like seeing him like this but I wasn't going to stay either.

I had made up my mind.

Having Sesshomaru-sama visit every now and then used to be everything I needed when I was younger, but as I got older I realized it wasn't enough. I wanted to be beside him at all times.

"I'm sorry Minoru-kun, but I'm going with Sesshomaru-sama," I stated turning to look him in his blue eyes.

Minoru was a great friend and had every woman with a daughter our age asking to marry them. He was wealthy and with his ice blue eyes and sun kissed gold hair he was well known as well as liked by all.

He was my best friend and had been there for me, but even so, I couldn't stay in the village any longer.

"He's a demon, he's dangerous! How can you so easily go to him?" His voice began to get louder.

"Don't talk about Sesshomaru-sama like that!" I said back.

I didn't want to leave like this, but I wasn't going to let him say bad things about Sesshomaru-sama.

"What's so great about him!"

"He's everything to me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead! Without him, I'd rather be dead!"

Hearing that he became silent. He looked stunned.

Though I hated talking about death, it was the truth. It was the first time I had ever spoken my true feelings and it felt good.

"Rin, is there a problem?"

My heart stopped and raced at the same time and I felt the familiar presence of protection and power. The presence I loved.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I cried out turning towards him. Dropping the bag I quickly went to him and threw my arms around him.

I felt relief, love and excitement as I breathed him in. He disliked being touched but I couldn't help myself and he didn't say anything.

Letting go I turned back to Minoru who stood glaring.

"Minoru-kun was just saying goodbye to me," I smiled walking over to him.

"Thank you for being my friend, but I think you should leave now," I whispered as I gave him a quick hug.

Without another word I watched as he left.

Picking up my bag, Sesshomaru-sama eye's it suspiciously.

"It's my nineteenth spring Sesshomaru-sama, I've made my decision," I happily announce straightening my back.

"Years ago you left me in this village to learn once again what it feels like to be surrounded by my kind. In that time you also gave me a choice to make. To one day continue with you or to stay in a human village," I add.

His amber eyes look me over, surprised I figured out his motive.

We both knew my answer, yet as always, I couldn't stop myself from stating the obvious even as I gripped the strap to my bag.

"My true desire, my true feelings are to be by your side forever Sesshomaru-sama."

I looked him in the eye as I spoke wanting him to know that there was no lie or deceit in my words.

"Do as you wish," he said simply as he turned away.

His voice hadn't changed at all, it was still the deep powerful voice that I yearned for. The words that told me I was always free with him.

I stood there in that one spot, finally after such a long time apart I was going to be with my lord again.

Catching up to him I saw him thanking Lady Kaede for having me there with her.

"Rin, properly thank Lady Kaede for everything," Sesshomaru-sama instructed me before leaving.

"Why don't ye change first?" she asked stepping aside the door frame.

"Sesshomaru brought you a beautiful kimono again," she informed me as she delicately handed me the green and orange flowered fabric.

My eyes lit up. It had been a long time since he had gotten me a kimono that resembled the one he first got me so long ago.

"My my, I've never seen a more beautiful girl," Lady Kaede breathed as she stepped back to get a better view. I felt like I finally had a mother again.

"Don't ye cry child. I will be fine," she smiled softly as if reading my mind.

"Although ye are a woman now, I can't help but think of the little girl that first came here."

"Wow! Rin you look so beautiful!" exclaimed a happy Kagome.

'Kagome-neesan!" She walked over to me and pulled out a comb.

"Remember to brush your hair daily," she advised running it through my hair.

"Your mother must have had great hair. So soft and straight like yours," she complimented quietly.

I knew that this was her way of saying good-bye.

"Thank you both so much for everything you have done for me, I'll visit as often as I can," I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes, slightly blurring my vision.

She let the waist length locks fall back in place as she gave me a hug.

I felt like I was leaving a mother and sister behind.

"Now hurry and go before ye get left behind," Kaede said picking up my bag for me.

With a small nod I gently grabbed it from her and hurried towards the village entrance in my new kimono.

I noticed other villagers watching me as I went on my way. Surly they all knew.

Some watched with disgust while others politely smiled at me.

Up ahead I saw ah-un waiting with Sesshoaru-sama and Jaken-sama.

"Oh! Rin, you've gotten so much taller!" Jaken said examining me from varies angels.

"Your hair too has gotten so much longer! Maybe now you can keep your hands off of Sesshomaru-sama's hair!" he reprimanded me.

"Jaken-sama! I've missed you too!" I smiled picking the little imp up into my arms.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru-sama sternly announced as he walked out of the village entrance with ah-un.

Like old days, Jaken and I hurried to catch up before we were left behind.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Remember to review 3<p> 


End file.
